The Invasion
by Aksine
Summary: A brilliant project that involves the construction of a inter universal travel machine ,make the future seem bright,but is it so?Who knows what could happen ,For better or for worse? It has a few OCs Got a lot of subthemes ,rated T for future content,please rate and review ,thank you


Hello fellow readers :D ,I present you my latest fic,Its got lot of Sci Fi action and more coming up(many league characters involved),and few OCs

The Invasion

Chapter One:The Frontier

* * *

Another busy Day in Piltover,the city of Progress,the sun shines on the modern marvels,At the Yordle Academy-In massive test lab,Heimerdinger is hard at work,with a wrench in his tiny hand ,tightening bolts into and place ,into some peculiar machine.

The machine is enormous standing atleast 40 m, tall,weird contraceptions and wires from it,with a definite ring shape in the center with coils around rings circumference.

Several dozen fellow yordles scientists and humans are also engrossed in their work,one sitting at a huge hextech monitor , other lugging wires,some with checklists,another on the could be seen dragging pieces of equipment here and there,it was bustling with work.

A neon pinkhead was carrying something that looked heavy with her gauntlets,Blitzcrank and Orianna were standing together ,supervising the work

Viktor the machine herald ,was busy welding something together with his 3rd seems that there is a truce between Viktor and Jayce ,they merely shake hands when they meet and calmly communicate when once Rumble is seen without his mech with him ,he is rather focused on some mechanical contraception ,Singed was busy reinforcing all the loose ends with his adhesives and alumnite closings,his encased in several coatings of Aksine ;wearing jeans and red shirt was present ,also helping around,being the Institute of war's representative he had a keep an eye for dark brown eyes scan the scene around him.

The Defender of Tomorrow ,Jayce, was present,fixing up some enormous cable ,standing behind Heimerdinger's grand machine .He scratched his head as he thought hard 'The crystal influx from my hammer in should push out enough wattage,plus lattice grid of hextech induction turbines at electricity board should suffice' .

But the other questions were still floating in Jayce's mind'How are we going puncture the continuum?' ,He pinched his nose bridge as he asked the same question to Yordle nonchalantly replied"You see ,if my theory of multiuniverses is true,we can force open,an existing tear that begins on the other universe either natural or induced,In short sustaining a inter universal portal that originates on the other side ".

The work on the massive machine had begun a month ago,after Heimerdinger made a breakthrough in quantum tachyons that could puncture space time ,which he immediately worked upon-found out that it is indeed practically possible.

He had summoned all possible help. Excited at the prospect of something of a grand scale,plenty of scientists decided to join the had called the Defender of tommorow to help him with power issues and latency slurs ,Viktor for the construction,Vi and Blitzcrank and Orianna for coordinating and for the pure ingenuity of his for his knowledge of materials.

The machine was nearing completion and would be complete in two testing would begin after meeting with all the city states and electricity board for the power it would require.

For now ,things look really bright ,if it suceeded it could be the great est invention ever,It could change the very face of Runeterra ,what knows ,who one could meet,humans or even aliens from another universe,all sorts of vtechnology that could be obtained,places to explore ,niches to carve.

Few hours later ,Jayce was fiddling with a bunch of cables and hextech boards on his lap,the fascination never left said "Well I never expected particles could move faster than light?"Heim replied "Well those particles ,tachyons are massless,we can generate them with particle accelerator where proton undergo huge collisions leaving these particles in the wake ,pushing them in the radial direction we connect an already existing tear in spacetime fabric"

Heimerdinger rubbed his hand in glee,now he would be the most revered scientist on Runeterra,And this machine ,he called it the 'Quantum Accelerator Gate'.The opening of the portal would be grand spectacle indeed ,he intends on inviting the key summoners and leaders of the city states to witness the opening of the portal.

Maybe they could even prepare for arrival of inter universal guests , about the safety aspect,if the portal goes haywire,the power will be cut off,several other measures were put in army would also stand by in case of hostilities,Heimerdinger also planned to hold a meeting with the leaders about a contigency plan and plan about encountering extraterrestrials.

Some time later ,Heimerdinger wanting to inspire the scientisrs then climbs to a stand and adresses the bustling crowd with a loud clear of the throat,then silence reigns.

"My fellow scientists,everything has gone to plan ,no hitches,As you know the Quantum Accelerator Gate is nearing completion,we begin testing as soon as permission is granted" after a pause

"The link to the future is in our hands"

as he leaves he then shouts out"For Runeterra!",the rest of crowd shouts out in unison"For Runeterra!" And they resume their also gave a wide smile ,he was quite excited now he was to report back

Tommorow would be the day for the meeting with the city states and Institute of War

* * *

A/N:The real stuff is yet to start,stay tuned folks :D


End file.
